The 100th Hunger Games! ON HIATUS
by ChloeWayland
Summary: Reapings have begun and all tributes are in. Rated T for future violence
1. Note

100th Hunger Games

**Disclaimer**: I'm not lucky enough to be Suzanne Collins so don't expect me to own the copyright papers to the Hunger Games

Enter your own tribute!

Here's the deal, I know everyone is doing this but I have a great idea for the arena. It's the 100th hunger games and you can enter yourself or a different character. Tell the name and the strengths/weaknesses and your first and second choice for the districts. First 24 will be in!

Happy hunger games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor!

~**thathungergameslovernextdoor**

:D


	2. Entry Form

Name:

Hair Colour:

Eye Colour:

Skin tone:

Short/Tall:

Figure:

Strength 1:

Strength 2:

Weakness 1:

Weakness 2:

Weapon of Choice:

Other (optional) :


	3. Who's in so far

**Disclaimer**: I only wish I owned The Hunger Games and the districts. But that won't happen until monkeys rule the earth

The list so far…

District 1 M: Bunsen Koptic

District 1 F: Amber Dzerzhinsk

District 2 M:

District 2 F: Opal Swartz (I needed a last name, feel free to change it)

District 3 M:

District 3 F:

District 4 M:

District 4 F: Georgie Von Drey

District 5 M:

District 5 F: Damona Ravenswood

District 6 M:

District 6 F:

District 7 M:

District 7 F: Sylvia Sagen

District 8 M:

District 8 F:

District 9 M:

District 9 F: Amelie Tintings

District 10 M:

District 10 F:

District 11 M: Zyte Petelworth

District 11 F:

District 12 M:

District 12 F:

As you can see, we still have places available, so if you want to enter another character go ahead!

~**thathungergameslovernextdoor**


	4. at the 17 tribute point

District 1 M: Bunsen Koptic

District 1 F: Amber Dzerzhinsk

District 2 M:

District 2 F: Opal Swartz (I needed a last name, feel free to change it)

District 3 M:

District 3 F: Damona Ravenswood

District 4 M:

District 4 F: Georgie Von Drey

District 5 M: Casper Hobba

District 5 F: Chiara Faye

District 6 M:

District 6 F: Ruby Beaker

District 7 M:

District 7 F: Sylvia Sagen

District 8 M:

District 8 F: Raine Layton

District 9 M: Hayden Frost

District 9 F: Amelie Tintings

District 10 M:

District 10 F: Genie Wisp

District 11 M: Zyte Petelworth

District 11 F: Lala Frody

District 12 M: Gregory Malfen

District 12 F: Blossom Thornfeild

OKAY people, we really need 7 guys. Then I could FINALLY start writing reapings (I actually did d1 yesterday.)

Now, what I want you to do is to click that little yellowy button below this, come on, you can do it :P

~**thathungergameslovernextdoor**


	5. FINAL LIST!

District 1 M: Bunsen Koptic

District 1 F: Amber Dzerzhinsk

District 2 M: Markus Quent

District 2 F: Opal Swartz

District 3 M: Cameron Tillings

District 3 F: Damona Ravenswood

District 4 M: Rome de Raven

District 4 F: Georgie Von Drey

District 5 M: Casper Hobba

District 5 F: Chiara Faye

District 6 M: Pingo Cultum

District 6 F: Blossom Thornfeild

District 7 M: Neme Arbor

District 7 F: Sylvia Sagen

District 8 M: Ignis Unda

District 8 F: Raine Layton

District 9 M: Hayden Frost

District 9 F: Amelie Tintings

District 10 M: Brenton Redkunks

District 10 F: Genie Wisp

District 11 M: Zyte Petelworth

District 11 F: Lala Frody

District 12 M: Gregory Malfen

District 12 F: Ilian Klear

The characters (Pingo and Ignis) I made up, so they are going in the bloodbath. I also took unused characters and turned them into males. Don't sue me.

~**thathungergameslovernextdoor**


	6. District 1 Reaping

**Disclaimer: **Me: *runs around with copyright papers for the hunger games in hand* yess! I finally own The Hunger Games! **Suzanne Collins: **no you don't, why would you think that you did? **Me:** *papers magically dissapear from hand* aww :(

I don't like disclaimers. they make everything so......disclaimy.

* * *

The day started off with the televised speech from the Capitol. Districts 1, 2 and 4 were probably the only districts that had a happy feeling hovering over them. Why? Because they were the careers. As always, the Capitol sent the same idiot to draw the names and take them to the arena.

Cher Realez stood at the platform in front of the two large reaping balls.

"Shall we say, gentlemen first, for a change?" and he smiled hideously. He must be the only person in The Capitol not to have a dental hygienist. He put his chubby arm into the ball and sifted around for a while. He took out the little slip of paper

"Bunsen Koptic, you are chosen as a tribute to participate in The 100th Hunger Games!"

Everyone in the crowd knew that Bunsen wasn't actually going in to the arena. Probably a career would go in for him. "Any volunteers?" Cher said, mentally preparing himself for the probable stampede that was about to occur.

Then, the impossible happened. The whole district was silent for 10 seconds.

"No volunteers?" Cher asked, surprised

Bunsen Koptic took a deep breath. There were hardly any careers this year, yet he, had no training whatsoever. He stepped up onto the platform from the 14 section, and shook hands with the mayor.

For the first time in sixteen years, District one didn't have a career for a tribute.

"Okay!" Cher says, trying to brighten up the mood, Now it's the ladies turn!

His arm is in the second reaping ball, sifting through names, after names, after names. Finally he pulls one out

"Luster Terryford, you are chosen as a tribute to participate in The 100th Hunger Games!"

A girl from the 17 section heads on to the stage

"Any volunteers?"

Before anyone can set themselves up for suicide, a bubbly voice comes from the 17 section. Everybody turns and looks at her.

"I will volunteer for Luster" and she shoots Luster a fake smile

"Your name?" Cher asks, already used to it after 10 years of saying the same thing

"Amber Dzerzhinsk"

"okay Amber. Luster, do you accept Amber's volunteer?"

"Sure." She knew she wouldn't be going into the arena anyway

"Okay. Ladies and Gentlemen, Happy hunger games, we have our tributes, Bunsen Koptic and Amber Dzerzhinsk!"

_Sometimes, the world is unfair_ Bunsen thought

* * *

thanks to Penelope Wendy Bing and Nice Career for their 2 characters! and hungergameslover for a) copying my username b) telling me that cher is a really stupid name for a guy and c) proofreading and giving me the a-okay

~**thathungergameslovernextdoor**


	7. District 2 Reaping

**Disclaimer:** don't own the Hunger Games or any of its districts yaddayaddayadda.....

**A/N:** see? I un-centered this one, and i'm working on district 3 reapings as we speak

* * *

The sun cast an all-too-cheery light on the reapings this year. All of the peoples in all of the districts could agree that clouds would be better for this particular event. The people of district 2 were waiting patiently as a lady in a black suit rummages around in the girls reaping ball, looking for a slip of folded paper. There is some impatient mumbling from the people so she just takes a slip of paper and reads it out quickly.

"Violeta Stipes?" The lady in the black suit called. A cocky looking girl with purple streaks in her hair walks up to the platform, takes the microphone from the lady and announces, "No volunteers will be needed, I have this one" and the people who are obviously her family cheer her on. Another girl with dirty blonde hair makes her way out of the 15 section and steps up on to the platform

"No, I think that it's a bit unfair that you won't let perfectly good tributes volunteer for you"

"Yes, but I clearly said no volunteers, I _want _to go into the games"

"You'd die anyways!"

"Shut up!"

"LADIES!" the mayor of the district roars, "I think volunteers should be allowed" Opal childishly sticks her tongue out.

The mayor's word is final, and Violeta angrily storms off stage. The lady in black turns to the other girl, "what's your name?"

"Opal. Opal Swartz"

"Okay Opal. Are you sure you want to volunteer?"

"I wouldn't have come up here if I wasn't"

The lady and Opal shake hands. Opal goes to the other side of the platform, and the lady goes to the opposite reaping ball.

"Mercutio Tanz?"

A small 13 year old boy walks up onto the platform and the whole district groans. "Any volunteers?"

A voice from the crowd overtakes anything else, "I volunteer for Mercutio Tanz!"

"Your name?"

"Markus Quent"

Then the 2 tributes from district 2 smile at the cameras and shake hands. There is halfhearted clapping from the parents, but it's all an act. Opal despises Markus, and vice versa. They both make plans to; as soon as the career alliance is over, kill the other. Yes, this year will make for an interesting hunger games.

* * *

Thanks to Tommyboy1331 for Opal and Rose Pattinson-Cullen for Markus. Hungergameslover was too annoyed at me to read this one but I checked it multiple times


	8. District 3 Reaping

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for not getting this out yesterday. I had things to do, places to go and people to see.

**Disclaimer:** You should know the drill by now

* * *

Forced chatter filled the air of district 3. All around the district, people were getting into their best clothes and the children were eating their possible last breakfast with their family. The sky was dark, a thunder storm was coming, a fitting mood for today's reapings. While the peacekeepers were putting up the raised platform on which the reaping balls were going to go, the mayor stood back and surveyed, silently praying that his son wouldn't be picked. The after a while, the peacekeepers stood up and said stuff like, "We're done, mayor Buzz"

Mayor Buzz snapped back to attention and muttered, "Good work boys"

It was the mayor and the lunatic that they sent from the Capitol's job to set up everything else. An old man named Redge Orth stepped out of a long black car, stationed in front of the clock factory.

"It is indeed, good to be back." Redge said in his strong Capitol accent, "Now come on, Buzzie, and help me set up the reaping balls!"

Redge gave the mayor the job of putting in the tributes names. Mistake #1. Then, once he set up the balls he left. Mistake #2. Nobody was around except the mayor. Mistake #3. Mayor Buzz took out his son's name and put in some sucker named Cameron Tillings multiple times instead. Then he left unnoticed. People began to arrive as the rain started.

****

"Damona Ravenswood?" Redge called from the platform. Damona, being like herself puts on a poker face and walks up on the platform. She tries too school her face into looking amused and fierce at the same time, but fails miserably. She gives up on that and just goes back to the poker face.

"Now it's time for the boys, yes?" Redge asks patronizing the crowd. His blue tinted arm goes into the reaping ball and doesn't spend a long time sifting through.

"Cameron Tillings?" he yells and the mayor goes pale. A youngish looking 14-year-old boy stumbles onto the stage looking like he's going to be sick. The mayor starts to interrupt, "Now, hold on—"he begins to croak but is cut off by Redge.

"Oh, be quiet Buzzie boy. These tributes look strong, I say we'll make it back, not so much with the boy but the girl looks strong." Then he realizes that he just said that in front of the whole of Panem. If it is possible, Cameron looks even greener, "Please don't make me do this" he whispers.

Peacekeepers come to lead the tributes into the justice building, and as Redge passes by Cameron, Cameron throws up on his shoes. Redge looks disgusted.

"Prepare to say your goodbyes!" He yells at Damona and Cameron's retreating figures. After the tributes are in the justice building he yells "Now somebody get me a paper towel!"

* * *

**how was that chapter? its longer, un-centered, and has a cool intro (thats my opinion, but you can have yours)**

**Thanks to HiddenMusic for Damona and twilight dazzles me for Cameron (previously Camille) Hungergameslover had noting to do with this. *sticks tounge out at hungergameslover***

**~thathungergameslovernextdoor**

**OH BY THE WAY i'm changing my penname to -ChloeWayland. get used to it**


	9. District 4 Reaping

**A/N: **Sorry I didn't get this out yesterday. But I hope you like it

**A/N 2:** in the story _italics _are Georgie's flashback. then they're her thoughts. Remember the difference

**Disclaimer: **Suzanne Collins came up with The Hunger Games not me. but feel free to tell me when she turns into a short, teenage girl who spends her life on the computer

* * *

_Slash, jab, duck! _The last-minute training sessions are all going pretty much the same. The main trainer, whose name was something like Camay, looked at his watch and started to yell at everybody, "PEOPLE! If you want to look presentable for the capitol, I suggest you leave now!"

One girl, who packed a dress in her bag continued training. Her name was Georgie von Drey, and she had been training since she was nine. _Slash, slash, parry, move! _The trainer, who got annoyed at everything was always particularly annoyed at Georgie, mentions, "I know you have a special case, but it's highly unlikely that you'll be going, this year, next year, or whatever year. Get over it, and put your best clothes on" his words stung with finality, and Georgie huffed loudly but ran off in a cloud of curly red hair.

_The rain that was so rare in district 4 pounded at the roof of her house. Georgie was twelve and it was her first year in being part of the reapings. Well, her and several other children who had turned twelve earlier that year. It was the middle of the night, and knocking within had woken her up. She got up, her hair crazy, and walked carefully downstairs as to not wake up her parents or her other siblings, and she opened the door. The mayor of the district was standing there, dripping wet with rain, and he looked relived that it was Georgie that had come to the door, not her parents. _

"_Georgie" he said, "I have a deal for you."_

She walked slowly towards the reapings, fiddling with the lacy mint coloured dress that covered her. Nobody would call her name out of the reaping balls. She only had the minimum amount of names.

_She lead the mayor into her sitting room and asked, "what is it mayor Agan?" _

"_My daughter is going into the reapings tomorrow. She can never be chosen in the games, if she was, she would be killed. I'm hiring you to volunteer for her if her name is chosen."_

"_And why would I do that?"_

"_In return, your family would be supplied with food, tons of it, and they would never go hungry. Never."_

The dress was getting unbearably stuffy under the hot sun. Georgie could already hear the hustle and bustle of the reapings.

"_Why did you come to me?"_

"_Because, out of all the trained tributes, you've been there the longest."_

Georgie could now see the other people, dressed in there ridiculously fancy dresses.

"_Thank you Mr. Mayor"_

"_you're very welcome. But I need you to make a decision"_

"_I'll do it."_

She got in the section with the rest of the sixteen-year-olds. Georgie walked over to the Mayor's daughter, Putaqua and smiled at her. She didn't know Georgie had been hired to protect her.

A giant television screen was rolled on to stage and they began the televised speech from the Capitol. Once that was finished, the Green-haired woman sent from the capitol shrilly announced, "Boys first!" in her ridiculous capitol accent. She tiptoed over to the reaping ball and drew out a name.

"Rome de Raven" now, in district 4 things were different. They were careers, but nobody volunteered for the original tributes unless they were hired to do so. Rome walked up onto the stage with Slick Black hair, pale skin, looking like a rock star. Then something that nobody was expecting

"Putaqua Agan" the mayor of the district shot Georgie a look, and even before Putaqua had fully processed the situation, Georgie was up, "I volunteer for Putaqua!" Her golden brown eyes were afraid and she didn't really want to go into the games, but she was hired to do exactally that. Go to her death, so that her family wouldn't starve. A family of nine was hard to provide for.

_At least, _Georgie thought, _soon it'll be a family of eight._

* * *

Thanks to Penelope Wendy Bingfor Georgie and Rose Pattinson-Cullen for Rome (previously Rose)

:D :D :D review please!


	10. District 5 Reaping

**Authors Note: **I am so so so so so so so so so sorry that this took so long. Too many things happened

1. I went on vacation

2. Spring break ended so I had to go bact to school

3. 4 essays were due

4. Play rehersals OVERLOAD

5. Not enough weekends

So yeah, Forgive me and enjoy the reaping :)

**Disclaimer: **I own Jai, but thats it in this chapter. THE DISTRICTS BELONG TO SUZANNE COLLINS, AND SO DOES THE HUNGER GAMES. SO STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE I OWN IT!!!

* * *

The day the whole of district 5 was dreading for months had finally arrived. The reaping. The fear and distress was practically plausible. And the clouds overhead set the perfect scenery for it to happen.

The entire district was gathered in front of the rather oversized justice building. A platform was set up, with the flag of Panem hung up behind it. The district 5 escort, Jai, was walking toward the reaping balls, his sparkly green leather pants shining even though there was no sun.

"Gentlemen first?" he announced in his high-pitches voice. There was some mumbling in the district which he took as a yes and plunged his hand in the reaping ball on the left.

"Casper Hobba, you are requested to walk up to the stage and take part in the hunger games. Any volunteers? No? Okay then, come up to the stage, Casper." Jai was always over dramatizing when it came to choosing tributes. Casper was a medium height, scrawny looking boy who was only 14. You could hear the whole district groan when they got a look of him. But Casper didn't complain, he probably wanted to bring respect and fame to the name of Hobba, or something like that.

"Now for those lovely ladies patiently waiting out there," Jai walked over to the reaping ball on the right, and drew out a name.

"Chiara Faye, you are requested to blah blah blah, take part in the hunger games.

"No!" a strangled sounding voice came, from the 16 section, "I refuse!"

Nobody was expecting that. A couple of peacekeepers ran out into the crowd, trying to find the girl that refused. Chiara was waiting in the crowd, trembling, when a cold hand grabbed her arm. She looked at the eyes of the peacekeeper and he grinned malevolently, "I told you, you'd pay." And with that, her memories of four years ago came flooding back. 

_She was laying on the ground, twisted and hurt, the rain not helping the pain whatsoever. The peacekeeper that had done that to her looked down at Chiara with a sneer, "Tell anyone," he said, "and you'll pay." He then ran, leaving her in the darkness._

_At her friend, Nenny's house the next day she recounted the events of what had happened the previous night in hushed tones. Recounting the pain and the peacekeeper's eyes. she was terrified that he would come and get her again. After she told Nenny that, all of her friends kind of drifted away and Chiara was left alone. That was the night she learned about the real world, and what danger lay ahead._

Chiara screamed and other peacekeepers came and backed the original one up, grabbing her other arm and pushing her forwards, onto the platform. They kept holding o to her, because she kept trying to run away.

"Well," Jai said, looking annoyed, "I'm sorry about that little interruption, but I give you THE TRIBUTES OF DISTRICT 5!" Casper tried to shake Chiara's hand, but Chiara just glowered at him, at the peacekeepers, at Jai, basically at everything. After some smatterings of applause, the peacekeepers escorted Chiara and Casper into the justice building to prepare for their goodbyes.

* * *

Again, I apologise for the long wait. Thanks to the people who invented Chiara and Casper, and if you sisn't get it, when Chiara was 12 she was raped by a peacekeeper. Have a nice day

-ChloeWayland-


	11. District 6 Reaping

**Hola Readers. I'm back and school ended a week ago week! I have more time on my hands now to write, but I also have other things to do. Like do nothing. And the World Cup. But you guys, for being such patient readers get District 6's reaping! :D thanks to those who havent given up on me yet, you guys are amazing.**

**49 reviews...really? I'm quite shocked. I thought maybe...20/30 range. so thanks again. :D **

**if it compensates for my absence, I did Julius Caesar the play and realized that most of the people in the capitol are named after them. and I had to wad through several essays and final reports to get this. Feel Special :)**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins blah blah blah**

* * *

President Pulvia stood in the capitol, in front of a hundred cameras, reciting the reasons for the hunger games, how it was played, and a mandatory speech directed towards the tributes forced to enter the vile games. One of those cameras was being broadcasted to district 6.

In district 6, the escort, Nequam, sat in a chair that seemed too small for his immense bulk. His polished, silver fingernails drumming on the arm of the chair, his pungent odor seeping around all of the unfortunate people to be seated near him. That included the Mayor, his wife, and the previous victors from district 6.

"….and may the odds be ever in your favor!" President Pulvia's voice echoed throughout the 'Justice Square' as the people called it, mockingly. After the peacekeepers had removed the ridiculously large television from the square the crowd of children and parents began to grow exited, worried, sad, celebratory, a whole range of emotions. Nequam heaved himself off of his chair and to the front of the slightly raised, wooden platform in front of the crowds.

In his voice that sounded like he had recently been asleep said "Ladies first?" and walked over on his tiny feet toward the female reaping ball. The whole district drew their breath, hoping and praying that it wasn't their child going to be sent to their death.

"Blossom Thornfeild you are herby required to take part in the 100th hunger games. Walk up onto the stage girl!" the last bit he yelled as the small, fourteen-year-old girl squeaked and then hopped up on to the stage. She had dark coloured long hair, and dark coloured skin. She was quite tall, but small at the same time as she obviously had no muscle. The district wasn't very happy; judging on Blossom, the victor (if they had a victor) wouldn't be female.

A baby in the crowd cried.

"Now time for those…gentlemen" he waddled, shoes clopping over the wood, over to the male reaping ball.

"Pingo Cultum you are herby required to take part in the 100th hunger games. MOVE YOUR LEGS!"

The 15-year-old boy-Pingo- wasn't much more impressive than Blossom. He seemed like he came from a rather wealthy family, slightly large, his hair looked like someone had accidentally dyed his hair purple. He was rather short, not an impressive figure. His legs were locked and dread began to creep into his eyes at the sound of his name being drawn. Someone from the crowd pushed him, and he tripped up onto the platform.

"Ah, yes yes, DISTRICT 6 TRIBUTES IN THE 100TH HUNGER GAMES!" Nequam pronounced and waved his hands about wildly. Pingo and Blossom shook hands and the crowd clapped with relief that it wasn't their own child being sent to their death. Nequam started to lead them towards the justice building that the square was named for. Once they were gone, the crowds started to disperse. But in nearly every single person who understood the games thought,

"We don't stand a chance"

* * *

**Thanks again my lovely readers :D and thanks to the creator of Blossom :) sorry for the shortness.**

**-ChloeWayland-**


	12. Districts 79 Reapings

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoy getting a 3 pack of reapings! its all of you people's 4th of July gift or something. I just remembered that not all of you are American. so I added the or something. At least I only have to do 3 more reapings. AND I get annoyed at people who's tributes are chosen but they don't review. I need more cannon fodder so... :)

**Disclaimer: **Suzanne Collins owns The Hunger Games and all of the districts. Oh, and the Capitol. Dang.

* * *

District 7, surrounded by the trees, and plantations and paper factories, was feeling anxious as a whole on this lovely day of the reapings. The weather didn't fit very well, cloudless skies and bright sun burning down on them, for a day to send two children to their deaths. Their Escort, Kinkle, was wearing a preposterous yellow dress and had her hair piled up on her head and sprayed purple. She seemed like an eternal optimist with dirt problems. They waited and waited and waited for the boring speech from President Pulvia to be over, so that they could just get the damned reapings over with. Once the speech ended, and Kinkle stood over at the reaping balls, they knew that 2 children in the crowd would be sent away on those death trains to the capitol.

"Sylvia Sagen! Hopefully by now you know the drill!"

A short, olive-skinned girl with jet black hair walked confidently onto the stage. She was the first tribute in years to actually impress the audience, and exert feelings that she could win. This was good.

"Any volunteers?"

10 seconds passed, with optimistic Kinkle actually referring to her watch as time passed. Nobody wanted to interrupt their clear chance at winning with Sylvia but putting themselves in her spot. Or they were scared, that was an easy possibility.

"Well Sylvia definitely looks promising!" Kinkle said, complementing the tributes as usual, "But now it's time for the men!" She tottered over to the other reaping ball with her torture device shoes, drawing her hand out and holding a new piece of folded paper with a different name on it.

"Neme Arbor! Stage, now!"

As if to counteract Sylvia's promising appearance, a skinny, 12-year-old boy who looked like the average kid, walked up on stage. He, unlike Sylvia, exerted feelings of fear and negativity. This was bad.

"Any volunteers?"

No volunteers.

"Neme, you have very pretty eyes." Kinkle couldn't think of anything more complementary. Though his eyes were a striking emerald colour, unlike the rest of the district.

The two tributes, promising and unpromising, shuffled off into the justice building to await family and friends and to say their final goodbyes.

* * *

"Ignis Unda, You are chosen to play in the hunger games, please walk over to the reaping balls" the district 8 escort, Arielle, who was a stout middle-aged woman with curly dark hair, said in a strong capitol accent.

Ignis Unda, as it turned out, was a tall 13-year-old boy with a fire in his eyes. He looked about ready to kill anyone at the reaping. He would be a good tribute, but better if he had been chosen three or four years later. Arielle shook hands with Ignis, but she looked frightened by the craziness that enveloped him.

"Now for the girls," She paused to shuffle her hand around inside the female reaping ball.

"Raine Layton You are chosen to play in the hunger games, please walk over to the reaping balls."

Raine Layton, too, was a 13-year-old. As she walked up to the stage she tripped and fell face-first into the ground. Quickly, Raine picked herself up, and brushed herself off. Raine was the mayor's daughter, but she was known around the district and "8 Career" because she had trained from as soon as she could walk in case she was chosen for the god-awful games. Her caramel blonde hair bounced as she walked quickly, trying to pretend that she hadn't tripped. Arielle and Raine shook hands.

Arielle turned towards the audience and threw her hands up in the air, "The district 8 tributes!"

And the district applauded enthusiastically.

* * *

The woods around District 9 were alive and moving today. Birds were flying through the trees and rabbits were hopping about. It would be a good day besides the fact that it was the Reapings.

_The Reapings_. What was in those 2 words that made all of the mothers in the districts quiver and the younger siblings cry? Fear, not happiness settled over the square outside of the justice building. The mayor of the district (Mayor Glater) stood on the balcony, fidgeting nervously. The people below the platform were all dolled up in their best clothes, waiting for 2 kids to be sent to their deaths. The children, separated into boys and girls, and then into groups for the ages 12-18. The lady standing behind the 2 large reaping balls had her hair spray painted metallic silver. Everyone was waiting for the televised speech from the Capitol to be over.

10 minutes of district-dissing time later Pelly Dlink walked over to the reaping balls.

"Ladies before gentlemen?" and she reached her skinny, bangle-clad arm into the ball.

"Amelie Tintings?"

All of the girl's side let out a breath. Besides one.

Amelie Tintings stood a little towards the back and remembered the time when _he _got chosen

"_Lyron Rayne?" a younger version of Pelly Dlink calls two years ago. Before Amelie fell into depression. _

_Lyron began to climb up on to the stage. _

"_any volunteers?" _

Oh please, please, _Amelie thought, _someone, anyone. Just not Lyron

"_No? Okay then"_

_Amelie gasped, tears spilling out of her eyes as they shuttle Lyron and the other tribute into the justice building_

_She hurries into the justice building, very frantic._

_Amelie bursts into Lyron's room. He was sitting on a velvet stool, looking at pictures of past tributes._

"_Lyron"_

_He turns, midnight blue eyes going insane with fear. _

"_Amelie"_

_She runs over and cries into his shirt_

"_I don't want you to go!" she finally says._

"_I don't want to either, but I'll win for you and we can live in the victors village together. After I win, I'll come back for you and we can get married!"_

"_Of course. You always said that as soon as you turned 16 you were going to take me to the justice building and get us married."_

_Lyron turned Amelie's face up to his and kissed her. A knock was heard at the door and a peacekeeper said "time's up. We have to get the tributes on the train!" _

_She gets up, and says, I'll be waiting for you"_

But he didn't come back. He died one night, being part of the elite 8. A career found him and slit his throat.

Amelie was passionate about doing something that would make the Capitol sorry about what they did to Lyron. She walked up on to the platform, more courage than any tribute from district 9 ever had.

Pelly Dlink shook hands with Amelie and dug around through the boys' reaping ball.

"Hayden Frost?" she said and a bund of boys from the 14 section burst into cheers of stuff like "go get 'em, Hayden!"

A small boy with brownish hair walks on up to the platform, dark blue eyes sparkling. Hayden was a very attractive boy, quite popular at school, and rather confident. But behind his wealthy facade he had a secret. He had no family, no house and lived with the crazies on the streets. Nobody knew but him.

"Any volunteers?" Pelly asks

No volunteers.

"We have our tributes! Amelie Tintings and Hayden Frost! Now please follow the peacekeepers into the justice building"

* * *

**Author's Second Note: **Thanks to the following: Kianabee, Lotte, HungerGamesObsessed, soccergal12, ANNNND Nathalie/Me. Me and my friend Came up with Amelie, so sue me. THANKYOU! (::) (::) (::) cyber cookies


End file.
